Even Ice Emperors Can Be Normal
by serendipitiesxlove
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on life at Hyotei.
1. Dirty Pair Pranks

Gakuto stared out the classroom window.

Class was way too boring. Who would _willingly_ sit in the same chair for an hour doing nothing but just…taking notes? Maybe some…alien…or something. Definitely not a human, though. Sighing, Gakuto turned his attention to the history book in front of him, and started counting the number of words on the page they were supposed to be reading. Yes, he was that bored.

He glanced at his partner who was idly doodling on a scrap sheet of paper. It was kind of annoying, since Yuushi didn't pay attention in class any more than Gakuto did, but he aced all of his classes anyways. Having a tensai for a best friend really sucked. Gakuto put his head down on his desk and started thinking.

Oh yes, that would be perfect.

Shuffling through his supplies, he took out a couple of highlighters. At a time like this, magic markers would be so much more fun to play with, but, as Gakuto didn't have any, highlighters would have to do for now.

Taking out a scrap piece of paper, he quickly started writing out the plan.

"Mission – one: relieve boredom. Two: Make as big of a fuss as possible."

Gakuto paused, his pencil hovering over the paper. He'd have to make this perfect. If he was going to get in trouble anyways, he might as well make it big. Perhaps the destruction of a couple papers, desks, and pieces of chalk…

"Step One: Grab Highlighters."

Pausing again, Gakuto frowned. It had just taken him three minutes to write that one line. Contrary to very popular belief, Gakuto took a while to think of evil plots. Well, he had his moments, but usually he would get Yuushi to help him. He stared at his highlighters.

He crossed out step one, instead writing, "Step One: Get out liquid glue. Then, grab highlighters."

Finally, Gakuto had been able to think of a plan. He'd color his glue with highlighter ink (he'd done it before) and somehow make the whole thing blow up. He rolled his eyes. Blow up? How can you blow up a bottle of glue? Okay, maybe he didn't think of a really great plan. Oh well, he supposed he could just accidentally spill it all over the classroom…

Yes, that would work…he'd done it before a couple of years ago, so it should be fine. Back then though, he was able to pass it off as an oopsy-daisy moment. Now, in his senior year, he doubted he would get away with it. That doesn't really matter though, right?

"Step Two: Take Highlighters apart. Pour ink into glue."

Again looking at his highlighters, Gakuto picked out which color would be best for this project. Blue…pink…yellow…orange. Hm, pink... It was a blinding shade of hot pink, he hated the color…it would be perfect!

"Step Three: Ask to go to the restroom."

This was unexpectedly simple and easy to pull off…four steps would probably do the job. He quickly jotted down step four.

"Step Four: On your way out, pour glue onto as many surfaces as possible. Deny any accusations that will soon follow."

He was done writing his plan. And yes, he had to write it out. You have to write out every plot you make – it was Gakuto's rule. That way, you can look back on each one of them and reuse them later.

It was time to execute the plan. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

"Excuse me, Sensei, may I use the restroom?"

"Go ahead."

He made sure to close the door after him.

It was only too bad that "he" wasn't Gakuto.

Gakuto stared, open-mouthed at the blue-haired tensai. He looked down and sure enough, there was glue trailing on the floor. Hot pink glue. Glancing around, he realized that no one was paying attention to anything going on in the classroom, so naturally, the trail of glue went unnoticed. After walking out of the classroom, Yuushi went to wash his hands from the excess glue that was dripping from his fingers.

Gakuto groaned.

Looking up, the teacher saw him, the sheet of paper on his desk, along with assorted highlighters and a bottle of glue.

Then, the teacher happened to notice the trail of glue.

Yuushi walked in just in time to witness Gakuto get in trouble.

Oh did he love being a tensai.

**-x-**

Yes, it is possible to take out the ink in your highlighter. Don't ask how I know this.


	2. Paying attention Helps, Sometimes

Shishido sighed. English was definitely not his favorite subject. After all, who really cared about what a noun was, or what the author wrote? It wasn't like he'd go around reading a book, and saying, "Oh, look, Chotarou. This is an example of a preposition. Isn't it interesting?"

It just happened that he wasn't paying very much attention in class when they were talking about grammar…he started doodling little pictures on the corner of his notebook. They had just finished talking about…well, he wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about. But they were definitely talking about something really boring, like…English…

He glanced over at the clock. Twenty minutes until class ended. It might not seem like much time, but it seemed like forever. Every time he looked at the clock, it was only a couple seconds after the last time he checked the time. After watching the second hand tick slowly by, he glanced around the classroom and laid his eyes on Atobe, who was paying attention and answering almost every question.

Oh yeah, leave it to the diva to be good at everything he does. Still though, who would've guessed that Atobe found it necessary to pay attention in class? That in itself was amazing.

So…what was he supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah…listening to the teacher drone endlessly about someone he didn't really care about. He caught a few words here and there, but otherwise, he had no clue what the teacher was saying. Maybe something about going to lunch soon.

Lunch.

That sounds nice…

-x-

Meanwhile, at the science lab, Gakuto flicked a paper football across the table.

Science was his best subject, and Gakuto didn't really need to study. He knew the laws of gravity; he knew how to blow up chemicals, and all that good stuff. So naturally, he didn't really need to pay attention in class. There really was no point in listening to anything that was going on…

"Mukahi!"

Jumping, Gakuto quickly replied.

"Huh? What was the question?"

Everyone around him started giggling. Which was very rude. But then again, he probably said something really funny or something. Maybe the teacher asked something like, "Cookies taste good. Have one, Mukahi!"

Yes, cookies did taste good.

"…I was telling you to repeat what I said about the test."

"…Um…they're really hard?"

Oops, wrong answer. Oh well…it wasn't his fault, the teacher could have at least made an attempt to make the lesson a bit more interesting. Who knew that talking about a subject where you blew up things daily could be so…_dull_?

"No, I was saying that we're going to have a test on…" Gakuto didn't really hear what they had a test on, he just zoned out again. He didn't really care about anything.

He yawned, deciding to listen to a little bit of what would be on the test.

"…laws of motion."

Oh. Boring.

Wait, but he thought that they were learning about chemicals and blowing things up!

Whatever…having lost his paper football after flinging it across the table, Gakuto started leaning backwards on his chair, looking up to check the time.

Oops. He leaned too far back.

This was normal, every kid has experienced falling out of his or her chair at one point in his or her life. Apparently, Gakuto had really bad timing though.

His science teacher looked up at the sound of Gakuto crashing into the floor.

"…and this is what we call gravity."

-x-

Back in the English class, Shishido looked at the clock again.

Ten minutes.

This time, he heard his teacher mention "Shakespeare". He wasn't really into this classic old stuff, but the thought of swords and fights appealed to him. After a while though, his teacher changed subjects and started talking about grammar again…how everyone said "This is me" instead of the proper grammar, "This is she" or "This is he". Now his teacher was just saying the normal boring teacher stuff, like "I don't ever want to hear you guys say it wrong, now that you know the proper grammar."

No more reason to listen again, until his teacher mentioned how they would act out Shakespeare. Ooh. Acting out fight scenes, too. But wait a minute…

"Wait, so…we have to talk like him?" Shishido called out.

"Yes, we have to talk like _he_."

"Oh, right…I forgot…talk like he…"

On the other side of the room, Atobe smirked.

"I always knew Shishido would be the first to make the mistake, but that was faster than anyone could have predicted, ahn?"

Shishido turned a deep shade of red at his mistake.

…Screw the English language.

**-x-**

A/N: Sorry if the stories were confusing, I was trying to make them as clear as possible. They were based on what happened in my classes though, so it was kind of hard to explain everything…they were sort of you-had-to-be-there-moments.


End file.
